


If loving you is wrong

by ShipperSinner



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperSinner/pseuds/ShipperSinner
Summary: Eugene and Varian share an intimate moment together
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	If loving you is wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell in love with this ship, now I must write ALL the fanfics!!!!!!

"Eugene..." Hearing his name being softly moaned on his lovers lips was simply intoxicating.

A slow roll forward of his hips made the ravenette's back arch up off the bed. It was a beautiful sight. The pale light from the moon washed Varian in a soft blue, making his already pale skin even paler. It took everything in Eugene to not take the boy hard and fast. No, this night was their first time, outside of hot make out sessions and handjobs; Eugene wanted this to be perfect, slow, and memoriable. You could only take someone's virginity like this once, after all.

Eugene slowly ran his hand through Varian's hair and down his cheek, caressing it softly.

"How are you feeling?" Eugene asked softly as he slowed his pace, waiting a response.

"A-amazing! Ahhh~! I've never felt this good before!" Varian moaned as he nuzzled against Eugene's hand. Eugene couldn't help but smile as he returned to his previous speed, other hand on Varian's hip gently tightening.

"Eugene, please! M-moorrreee!!!" Varian whined as he bucked his hips to try and make Eugene go faster.

"You're sure, kid? I don't wanna hurt you."

"I-I'm fine! I-ahhhh-want more, please! I'm ready for more!" Eugene hesitated a moment before he decided Varian was telling the truth, and gripped his hips with both hands.

Ever so carefully, Eugene thrusted all the way inside Varian, then slowly pulled back out. He repeated this a handful of times, gaining more speed with each pass, until he was at a nice manageable speed. Varian moaned and squirmed, his back arching up off the bed as he angled his hips downward for Eugene to gain more depth.

"Eugene!!!!! Ahhhhh~ that feels soooo good!" Varian moaned loudly as he gripped the bedsheets tightly. Eugene grunted in response, digging his nails into Varian's hips as he thrusted faster.

Varian bucked his hips in time with Eugene, letting out a trail of soft moans. It was easy to see he was starting to come undone, and it sent a shiver through Eugene's body. 

"Varian..." Eugene panted his lovers name "I-I'm getting so close..." 

"Eugene, please!!" Eugene bent down and captured Varian's lips in a heated kiss as his thrusting became uneven. He wrapped his arms around Varian's shoulders and pulled him up onto his lap, holding him close as he continued thrusting.

Eugene pulled away just enough to take a breath, their noses still touching.

"I love you, kid." Eugene whispered as evenly as he could manage.

"I love you too, Eugene." It only took a few more thrusts before Eugene thrusted as deep as he could reach, cumming hard. Varian shivered as he threw his head back, moaning loudly as his climax spilled over their chests and stomachs.

The two stayed close together as they caught their breath, after which Eugene carefully slipped out of Varian. He gently laid Varian down on the bed, and snuggled up close to him.

"That was...amazing." Varian happily sighed.

"That was damn amazing." Eugene agreed with a chuckle. They laid like this for some time, enjoying the afterglow and Eugene running his fingers through Varian's hair in silence.

"I hope we can do this again..." Varian said with a slightly sad tone.

"You and me both, kid" Eugene frowned "maybe if we play our cards right, we can find time to sneak around and be able to do this more often."

"I hate that we have to hide this. We should be able to be together whenever we want."

"I know. It's completely unfair; but if anyone found out we were together...honestly I'm not sure what would happen."

"All because of some stupid rule about ages..." Varian pouted.

"It is pretty stupid." Eugene agreed with a soft chuckle. Varian tilted his head back to look up at Eugene, smiling softly.

"I love you, and nothing will ever change that." Eugene returned the smile, kissing Varian on the forehead.

"If loving you is wrong, then I don't wanna be right."


End file.
